metalmaniafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Heavy metal
El heavy metal (literalmente en español metal pesado) es un género musical que combina elementos musicales del rock and roll, del blues y, ocasionalmente, de la música clásica. Se caracteriza por ritmos potentes logrados mediante la utilización de guitarras distorsionadas, baterías con doble pedal, y bajos pronunciados.Definición de la música heavy metal en la web All Music Guide El término heavy metal, debido a la progresión que ha sufrido este género desde su creación, se usa actualmente para hacer referencia a dos conceptos distintos: heavy metal (o simplemente "Metal") como género musical, donde cabrían los diferentes subegéneros; y heavy metal (o "heavy metal clásico") como subgénero musical, correspondiente a los grupos pioneros y a los que siguen la vertiente clásica. El heavy metal es el género musical que tiene más subgéneros dentro del mismo. Origen del término del "heavy metal" El origen del término "heavy metal" no es claro. Una versión defiende que fue acuñado por el escritor William S. Burroughs, quien en su novela de 1961 The Soft Machine, incluye al personaje "Uranian Willy, the Heavy Metal Kid" (Uranian Willy, el chico "Heavy Metal").The Soft Machine, William S. Burroughs, Olympia Press, Paris, 1961. En su siguiente novela, del año 1964, titulada Nova Express, desarrolla aún más este concepto de "heavy metal", convirtiéndolo en una metáfora de las drogas adictivas.Nova Express, William S. Burroughs, Grove Press, New York, 1964, p. 112. Otro de los aspectos destacable de estas novelas es el uso frecuente del sonido como agente liberador de la vida programada y la alienación causada por un mundo cada vez más mecánico. Otra teoría señala como origen del término a un crítico de rock quien en 1967 dijo que la música de Jimi Hendrix era "like heavy metal falling from the sky" (en español: "como metal pesado cayendo desde el cielo").http://www.mipunto.com/temas/3er_trimestre06/heavy_metal.html Humanoides Asociados, una agrupación de creativos del mundo del comic francés, crearon una serie de cómics de ciencia ficción, en la revista creada para este propósito, Métal Hurlant (Heavy Metal) en su posterior versión estadounidense de la francesa Métal Hurlant. La palabra "heavy" (traducido como serio o profundo del argot norteamericano(en inglés) [http://www.alphadictionary.com/slang/H.html Historical Dictionary of American Slang - « Heavy: Serious, profound (1960's) ».]) había entrado en la contracultura algún tiempo antes, y las referencias a la música "heavy", normalmente variaciones más lentas y amplificadas del pop normal, eran comunes. En 1968 aparece por primera vez el término "heavy metal" en una canción, en la frase "heavy metal thunder" de la canción de Born to be Wild del grupo Steppenwolf.[http://www.steppenwolf.com/lyr/brntbwld.html Letra de la canción Born to be Wild del grupo Steppenwolf]Running with the Devil: Power, Gender, and Madness in Heavy Metal Music, Robert Walser, Wesleyan University Press, 1993, p. 8. ISBN 0-8195-6260-2 Ese mismo año Iron Butterfly publica su álbum debut titulado Heavy. Durante mucho tiempo, la creación del término fue atribuida al crítico Lester Bangs de la revista Creem, que lo utilizó para describir una representación del grupo MC5 de Detroit en 1968. Se considera que Lester Bangs popularizó el término a principios de los 70 para describir a grupos como Led Zeppelin y Black Sabbath.Weinstein, Deena (1991). Heavy Metal: A Cultural Sociology. Lexington. ISBN 0-669-21837-5. Revised edition: (2000). Heavy Metal: The Music and its Culture. Da Capo. ISBN 0-306-80970-2 Sin embargo, el primer uso documentado del término es de mayo de 1971, en una crítica del disco Kingdom Come de Sir Lord Baltimore de la revista Creem a cargo del redactor Mike Saunders.(en inglés)[http://www.creemmagazine.com/_site/BeatGoesOn/SirLordBaltimore/KingdomCome001.html Crítica del álbum Kingdom Come de Sir Lord Baltimore] por Mike Saunders Otra teoría afirma que en 1969 el crítico y periodista David Fricke de la revista especializada CIRCUS agrupó a diferentes bandas tales como Black Sabbath, Deep Purple e incluso Cream dentro del naciente movimiento al que bautizó heavy metal debido a la similitud con el característico sonido, densidad y pesadez que entrañaban los temas de Humble Pie (agrupación liderada por Steve Marriot y Peter Frampton) y la etérea y dura atmósfera experimentada en sus conciertos. Durante 1969, John Peel de la BBC presentó oficialmente a Humble Pie como la primera banda heavy metal, no haciendo referencia a su música y sonido sino a la cantidad de volumen utilizado en su interpretación de cortes clásicos de blues consagrados durante la década de los cincuenta. Como dato adicional, el disco de Humble Pie Performance Rockin The Fillmore de 1971 fue el primer álbum editado en el que en la contraportada aparecía una pequeña etiqueta señalándolo como heavy metal, esto en los primeros tirajes del LP que debido a la duración del mismo fue originalmente lanzado como álbum doble. Sandy Pearlman, productor, representante y compositor de la banda Blue Öyster Cult, asegura que él fue el primero en aplicar el término "heavy metal" a la música rock durante la década de los 70. En 1971 realizó una crítica para la revista americana Crawdaddy!,(en inglés) Página de Sandy Pearlman en Breathing Protection del álbum The Notorious Byrd Brothers de The Byrds donde calificaba como "heavy metal" a la canción Artificial Energy.[http://www.scaruffi.com/music/chrono70.html A Chronology of Rock Music - The 1970s], Piero Scaruffi: « 1971: Sandy Pearlman of "Crawdaddy!" uses the expression "heavy metal" for "Artificial Energy" on "The Notorious Byrd Brothers". » Los términos "heavy metal" y "hard rock" han sido utilizado muchas veces como sinónimos, especialmente al hablar de grupos de los años 70.Du Noyer, Paul (ed.) (2003). The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Music. Flame Tree, pág. 96, 78. ISBN 1-904041-70-1 Sobre cómo el término "heavy metal" se popularizó es un asunto que permanece en la oscuridad. El propio Ozzy Osbourne suele referirse al genero más como rock and roll que como heavy metal, así que probablemente la NWOBHM haya tenido algo que ver y algo después, en 1988, Judas Priest graba un tema titulado Heavy metal. Historia Antecedentes (mediados de los años 60) El metal a finales de los 60 y comienzos de los 70 El metal a mediados de los años 1970 El metal en los años 80 La era del glam metal White Metal o Metal Cristiano Metal underground (años 80 hasta principios de los 2000) Speed metal Thrash metal Death metal White metal o Metal Cristiano Black metal Doom metal Power metal Metal progresivo Folk metal Metal sinfónico Gothic Metal Groove metal Años '90 Metal alternativo Rap metal Funk metal Metal industrial Nu metal Últimas tendencias Metalcore Instrumentación Temas La influencia de la música clásica Apariencia Actitud Véase también Referencias Notas y referencias Bibliografía Categoría:Heavy Metal Categoría:Subgéneros del rock Categoría:Géneros musicales de los años 1970 Categoría:Géneros musicales de los años 1980